shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Daisuke
Logan Daisuke (ローガン大輔, ''Rogugan Daisuki'') or otherwise known throughout the world as the Jinx (疫病神, Jinkusu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) and especially around the Cipher Pol organizations as the '''Crimson Killer (紅者 Kurenai Kira[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]). He is currently a member of the Mafia Pirates and is partnered with his long loyal friend Cosmo D. Cheshire. The two originally were partners in the Cipher Pol organizations and it is still unknown to what organization they had belonged to, but it was assumed that they came from either the CP8 or CP9 because of just how strong the two are. Originally Logan also was a leader of the CP4 until he was promoted to becoming a member of the higher CP division. As time went on, he began to get bored of being a member of the Cipher Pol. Wanting to be impulsive and adventurous, Logan and Cosmo had broken away from their division. Thus the two had become bounty hunter and assassins as a side job, as they themselves began to form their own crew. However this crew had not worked out and thus ending to its disbandment, but it would have seemed that Cosmo and Logan had kept their partnership. After turning to piracy they began to form their own underground crime organization, which had gone high for several months and until they were found out. Thus having both the marines and CP9 themselves stepping in and putting an end to Logan and his schemes. However he and Cosmo had managed to escape, leaving all of their followers and subroutines behind and the two alone again. They had come across another pirate crew that caught their eye, the Mafia Pirates that was lead by a man by the name of Shuji. Hearing of how he and his crew wanted to become the strongest pirate crew in the world, both agreed in seeing wanting to join. So after meeting the Mafia crew and Shuji himself, Logan had become one of the elite members of the crew. Thus earning himself a bounty of 450,000,000 for such crimes as: both him and Cosmo leaving the Cipher Pol organization thus taking several of the secrets with them and avoiding capture by both the marines and the organization itself. Becoming a pirate captain and turning to piracy for a short while, then him and Cosmo starting an underground crime circle. Escaping capture whenever the group was taken down and leaving all of his followers behind to be arrested. His own crimes against the world government and the Jinx’s he placed on countless officials and other figures within it. His most famous crime was putting a Jinx on Admiral Aokoji and thus defeating him in battle. Then joining up with the Mafia pirates and committing crimes as one of its members. With this Logan sets out to make sure that his ambitions will remain alive and become one of the strongest pirates in the world. Appearance Logan is an average sized man, muscular and keeps his black hair back in a ponytail and he has two piece of his hair often seen in front of his face. During his days as a Cipher Pol agent, he had worn a formal suit. He had a black dress shirt, with a white tie and black pants. He had his signature scarf on over his jacket, he often would have been seen with a gangster like hat on his head. Then whenever he had lefts the Cipher Pol and became a pirate (during the per-time skip), he had donned a white tank top and jeans. He had black boots and often he would have been seen with a captains jacket over his shoulders, with his jolly roger on the back of it. But then whenever joining the Mafia and his current outfit after the post-time skip. Donning a suit again, but all white. He had a white suit and his signature white scarf, with a white gangster hat on and he kept his hair style the same, but it had grown longer. Gallery logan full body.jpg|Logan's current appearance. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Smoker Category:Thief Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Cp9 Agent Category:Former Captain Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User